Offshore fossil fuel exploration provides opportunities for new sources of fossil fuels to be discovered beneath a seabed of a body of water. An offshore platform or vessel floating on the surface of the water may support a crane that is connected to equipment on the seabed via a cable. Longer cables may allow for the discovery and production of fossil fuels, such as oil and gas, in increasingly deep waters.